Dante vs. Alucard (Castlevania)
Dante vs. Alucard (Castlevania) is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Man and Monster, warriors of Light and Darkness, they wield mighty weapons and formidable abilities to protect the world from the evils that made them. Interlude Boomstick: This is a story about how evil dun fucked up. Wiz: Or something close to that anyways. Today in Deathbattle we're pitting two warriors born from two worlds against one another. Boomstick: Dante from Devil May Cry. Wiz: And Alucard from Castlevania. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to discover who would win a Deathbattle. Dante "This party's getting crazy, let's rock!" Wiz: Returning for a second round after his victory against Bayonetta, Dante is rocking and roaring to fight. Boomstick: He's a man with a sword, a pair of pistols, and a mission. Whiz: Dante is the son of Sparda, a legendary demon that turned against his kind and protected humanity at the cost of his life. Dante has turned his formidable power and weapons into a force for good, destroying any demons that threaten humanity. Boomstick: Not content with his own enemies, Dante tends to pick up leftovers from his dad and brother as well. Whiz: And he's not above saving his nephew Nero either, even allowing him to beat him up in order to gauge his strength. Boomstick: Dante's healing factor is as badass as they come- shooting him through the head or stabbing him through the chest does nothing to him- he shakes it off with a laugh and a quip! Wiz: That's not to say he won't be hurt, Dante takes damage from almost any given attack that hits him, but his regeneration is so powerful that even chopping through a limb has the limb regenerate faster than it can be separated from the body- judging by Vergil anyways. Boomstick: But hitting a limb can be an issue, old Dante's no slouch in combat, he can chop bullets out of the air and bullet-time with ease- his reflexes are so great that he can surf a missile and match his brother Vergil- who moves around at supersonic speeds. Wiz: Dante carries a pair of pistols, Ebony and Ivory, that fire his own personal energy as fast as he can pull the triggers- he doesn't even have to reload them. Boomstick: The pistols pack a punch, they've been used to blast through stone and steel with a hailstorm of flying lead- er- demon juice? Whiz: But while Dante's fond of his pistols, his trusty sword is one of his greatest weapons. While originally its true power was dormant, it awakened as a mighty blade after Dante had it run through him. Boomstick: Talk about an attachment to your weapons! Whiz: While his fighting style is cocky and somewhat ridiculous, there is no denying Dante's prowess with the blade. He's capable of unleashing a repertoire of moves to deal with multiple situations- from multiple rapid stabs to a whirling vortex and even hurling his sword at his opponent before calling it back. Boomstick: He's packing enough power to shatter statues and cut through demons of all shape and size like cheese. Whiz: And that's all without bringing in his Devil Trigger. Boomstick: For when Dante needs that extra bit of strength to take on the big boys. Whiz: His Devil Form grants Dante the power of flight and increases his strength and durability to even higher levels- allowing him to regenerate almost instantly and move at high speeds. Boomstick: Dante's got a ton of weapons but for some reason- he keeps losing them between his games! Whiz: Considering how he's always broke, it's pretty likely he pawns them off to other demons to pay the bills. Alucard (Castlevania) "You will never touch this world again. In Mother's name, I swear it!" Wiz: A new combatant, Alucard is the son of Dracula. Boomstick: Dragula?! Wiz: No- DRACULA! The main badguy of the Castlevania series- the oldest and most powerful vampire in the world? Boomstick: Does he have a giant bloody-chain? Wiz: No- well yes- but no. That's an alternate universe, we're not using that. We're using oldschool Alucard. Boomstick: So sidescroller shenanigans? Wiz: Yep, in accordance with Castlevania tradition, Alucard arrives at Dracula's castle and proceeds to storm the place; cutting down everything in his path to get to his father. Eventually the two meet in battle and Alucard emerges victorious, though he later seals himself away for fear of his powers being too great. Boomstick: Alucard was so strong that Death himself decided to nerf him. Wiz: Alucard did indeed lose all of his equipment when Death stole it, but he has since retrieved his items and others besides. Imaginatively his sword is named, Alucard's Sword, the sword possesses a powerful ability- Warp Strike. Boomstick: When using his signature sword, Alucard can teleport behind his enemy and attack them, allowing him to bypass most defenses. Wiz: In conjunction with dark magic and relics, Alucard can become a force to be reckoned with, capable of responding to dire threats with a variety of skills and powers. Boomstick: Like a cloak that heals him the more blood that's splashed on it! Wiz: Well no, it instead restores his hearts, which for Castlevania characters serves more as a magic resource- for spells. Boomstick: They have spells? Wiz: Indeed they do, Alucard in particular is one of the main spell users, having several magical attacks and abilities that help him survive in battle. Boomstick: Not only can he summon familiars like the Sword Brothers, he can be healed by blood splashing on him and teleport to throw fireballs. Wiz: In addition to those abilities, he can transform into several different states: a bat, a wolf, or even mist- the mist in particular enables him to become insubstantial and evade enemy attacks. Boomstick: But by far his most powerful ability is Soul Steal. Wiz: Soul Steal is an incredibly dangerous power- Alucard draws the soul of his opponent out of its body- destroying weaker enemies outright and constantly draining power from stronger foes to heal himself. DEATH BATTLE! Dante walks through a darkened hall, the only light sources are the flickering toches set into the stone walls of the castle. His steps echo as he confidently strikes forwards. "Well isn't this just great, another old and drafty castle. Would it kill demons to be a little more original?" A group of zombies emerge from the floor, rising up around Dante. He sighs before drawing Rebellion and whirling around in a circle, slicing them all in half in spurts of blood. The liquid gets in Dante's hair- causing him to plant Rebellion into the ground before shaking his head and patting at his hair to get it out. "Come on- at least give me something exciting for the job! It doesn't pay well as is!" A new voice echoes out from the darkness, "Perhaps I can provide your challenge." Alucard emerges from the shadows and walks forwards, his cape billowing behind him. "You should not be here- this place is stained with evil beyond this world." Dante shrugs as he walks forwards, arms held upwards with his palms empty, "Sorry guy but- the job pays for clearing the castle. You're free to go if you want, but otherwise," Dante suddenly draws Ivory and Ebony before pointing them at Alucard, "you're part of my problem." Lightning flares into existence beyond the windows, the light causing either figure to become a dark silhouette briefly before the dim torches brighten them again, rain lashing against the panes as the two stand a distance apart. Alucard slowly shakes his head, "I will give you one last chance, depart now or face the consequences." Dante laughs, "That's cute, but I think we're both out of chances- aren't we?" Alucard draws his own sword, a gust of wind causing all the torches in the passage to flicker. "So it seems." FIGHT Dante opens fire, a pair bullets firing from his pistols to streak down the hall towards Alucard. Alucard dodges between the bullets and throws a stake at Dante with the same motion. The silver shaft strikes Dante dead-center in the chest, penetrating his torso and sticking there. Dante looks down and sighs. "Now that's just insulting- you're throwing around silver- and I can't even afford a pizza." Dante plucks the stake out and looks at it and back to Alucard then back at it. "I'm keeping this." Dante proceeds to pocket the stake. "Guess I'm gonna have to give you something in return." He kicks one of his legs backwards, catching Rebellion on the cross-guard and launching it into the air. Dante grabs it on the way down and suddenly launches himself forwards in a thrust to try to impale Alucard. The Stinger is deflected off to the side as Alucard raises his shield, catching and deflecting the blow. Dante recovers and pivots- spinning around to deliver a slash to Alucard's back before he can fully escape his range. The blow lands and a spurt of blood flies through the air as Alucard staggers forwards, blood streaming from a deep cut on his back. Alucard grimaces as Dante tries to cut him again, leaping into the air and forming a pair of wings to ascend higher. Dante is right behind him, a platform of energy appearing underneath his feat to follow. He brings Rebellion down onto Alucard's head- only for Alucard to mist-form and cause Dante to dive right past him to slam into the ground. Alucard reforms atop a statue, panting and looking down at Dante. Dante proceeds to mock him. "I thought you were gonna be a challenge?" Alucard stands tall before throwing out his hand, "Soul Steal!" Dante staggers in pain as energy begins ripping out of his body, traveling through the air to Alucard's hand. The cut on his back closes and stops bleeding as Alucard clenches his fist. Dante staggers and his breathing gets noticeably more ragged. He pants and looks up at Alucard. "Now that's... really annoying!" Dante throws his sword at Alucard, who dodges and leaps into the air as Dante draws his pistols and unleashes a barrage of bullets to follow him. Alucard uses his wings to evade the gunfire as Dante jumps into the air to intercept his new course- Rebellion whirling back into his hand as he strikes at Alucard. Alucard parries the blow as both land on the ground. The two dash forwards and begin the fight in earnest. Alucard leaps into the air before diving downwards to kick at Dante, who evades before unleashing a barrage of rapid-fire stabs at Alucard. Alucard however is no longer there- leaving behind a red outline as he slices Dante's back open in a shower of blood similar to the blow he'd previously been dealt. Dante whirls around only to find Alucard back at his original starting point. Alucard begins hurling a series of silver stakes at Dante, who shoots each individual one out of the air with his pistols until Alucard stops throwing them. Dante sounds amazed. "How many of those things do you have?!" Alucard doesn't exchange any further words, a column of light teleporting him farther away from Dante as he reappears and hurls several fireballs down the hallway. Dante responds by slicing the fireballs in half- creating twin waves of fire that begin setting the castle alight behind him. Dante looks up to see Alucard airborne again- a sword flying through the air above him. Alucard gestures and a rain of swords fly forwards, piercing Dante multiple times and causing him to sag to the ground, oozing blood in a wide circle around himself. Alucard lands and walks forwards, the blood surging from Dante and rising up to Alucard, who shines with light as he seems to strengthen from the absorption. Dante grimly looks up at Alucard before smiling. "You don't learn." Dante makes an upwards slash to hit Alucard, sending him flying into the air as blood gushes from the hit. Dante stands and pulses with power- shattering all of the swords still in his body as he jumps upwards to fight Alucard. The two float in the air- trading blows as the shockwaves from the battle echo outwards, shattering windows and causing the fire to crawl higher. Eventually they separate again. Dante uses his double-jump to catapult himself into the air above Alucard- unleashing a torrent of bullets that pierces Alucard multiple times before he uses his mist-form again- floating away as Dante drops down into the flames. Alucard lands atop a statue, bleeding from dozens of bullet-wounds, and looks to the fire below as Dante blasts out from the inferno- his demon form surging towards Alucard. Alucard teleports away as Dante demolishes the statue Alucard was standing on. Turning around to see Alucard appear on the other side of the hall and gesture forwards- unleashing twin spheres of dark energy. They strike Dante and explode- though he emerges unscathed and charges Alucard again. "Jackpot!" Alucard takes out a stopwatch- holding it in front of him as Dante draws close. "Stop." Dante freezes in time just as the rest of the room- hanging in the air as Alucard holds out his hand and places it directly on Dante's chest. "SOUL STEAL!" Streams of energy are ripped from Dante, creating a river of light that flows into Alucard until Dante turns back into his normal form, Alucard drops him into the fire below- Dante vanishes in the flames as Alucard looks at the amulet he is now holding. "Our kind should not exist in this world..." K.O. Results Boomstick: Demons and vampires ripping each other apart in battle- that's some metal stuff there! Wiz: Both combatants possess incredible speed, strength, and regeneration compared to normal humans. Boom: And the two are both packing a ton of tools for the job. Wiz: But Alucard just had a few advantages that Dante didn't- such as his ability to stop time- Boom: Wait a minute- Dante can stop time! Wiz: Well not quite, Dante can slow time- not bring it to a complete halt like Alucard can. Also it's not entirely certain Dante retained that power after DMC3 since he never demonstrates it again. Boom: But what about Dante's regen? Wiz: The regen of Devil May Cry characters is limited by their personal energy, enough injuries will cause them to eventually slow down and succumb to the damage they're taking. Boom: That's a problem since Alucard actually heals himself from blood that he gets from wounding his enemies, it restores both his health and his hearts at the same time, double-dipper! Wiz: His mist-form was another potent asset, preventing a large amount of Dante's arsenal from working against him as it renders him practically immune to damage. Boom: But the capper to it all has to be Soul Steal. Wiz: This ability is unreal in its potential, allowing Alucard a free method of draining power with no counter available to Dante, so it was just a matter of time before he was finally used up enough that he couldn't fight anymore. Boom: Guess Dante needs to learn respect for his elders. Wiz: The winner in, Alucard! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:SoMaShadow Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles